Something Just Felt Right
by Boogalee99
Summary: All of our favorite characters have returned to Hogwarts for their seventh year, and with Malfoy and Hermione as heads, something is bound to go wrong, especially when only if their witty duels takes a decidedly awkward turn. T cause I'm paranoid. After the Second Wizarding War. Dramione
1. Chapter 1

**Something Just Felt Right**

**A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Hey peeps! So, I have recently discovered the world of Dramione Fanfiction, and I could not want to write one of my own! Here it is!**

**This is set after the war, with all of our favorite characters returning to Hogwarts to finish year seven.**

**Also, I haven't decided whether or not this will be a one-shot or not, I would like to hear what you guys would want.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only the plot.**

* * *

Hermione sighed as she tapped her for impatiently to a beat that only she could hear. And was supposed to meet the new Head Boy here half an hour ago, and he still hadn't shown up.

The war was over, Voldemort was dead, and the Golden Trio had decided to return to Hogwarts to finish their education.

Well, to be perfectly honest, Hermione had forced them to go back. Her reasoning was along the lines of _fame didn't last forever and will only get you so far in life, and you need to know how to manage yourself in the real world, blah, blah, blah._

Well, you get the idea.

Problem was, most of their year had also decided to repeat it, due to the Carrow's horrible teaching methods. That meant that there were now two full seventh year classes, since Ginny's yearwas now in their last stage of their education, and Professor McGonagall was having to choose from twice the normal number of students to be Heads.

Before Hermione had gotten her letter, she had driven everyone in the Burrow up the wall with her ridiculous pushing and worrying. She had wanted to be Had Girl since the beginning of Year 1, and she had been physically suck at the thought of not getting to honor.

That was reasonable, right? Note it meant that she had had to go against great witches like Ginny Weasly.

Let's just say, everyone was relieved when she got her letter with the Head badge enclosed.

Now she did at the base of the Astronomy Tower, waiting for the other Head to show up.

She was lost in her thoughts of new responsibilities and organizing schedules when a sprawling voice called out behind her, "Well, it seems as if that Gryffindor pride has brought the mudblood back to Hogwarts."

Schooling her annoyed expression into something more neutral, she turned and looked at the boy coldly. "Malfoy."

* * *

Oh, this was too good to be true. Granger was the other Head! Draco couldn't help but smirk. Now he would have a all year to make her life a punishment from heck.

Leaning against the wall, Draco replied, "No snappy remark? Cat got your tongue Granger? Or is it a weasel?" He was purposely baiting her, and they both knew it.

Apparently, the mudblood didn't feel like biting today. "Your the new Head Boy?" She asked him instead, carefully keeping her voice void of emotion.

Draco smiled in what he knew was an aristocratic way that sent almost every girl running. "Of course, Granger. I am bloody brilliant after all."

Granger only rolled her eyes. "I would think that you would be enjoying a stay at Azkaban right now, to be honest," ssh he said casually, as if she were simply staying that the weather was nice.

Draco tried not to let her inner his skin, but try as he might, it went deeper than he cared to admit, because she was right. The only reason that he wasn't occupying a cell somewhere was because there wasn't sufficient evidence to shove him of to jail.

Determined not to let that muggle-born show that she had actually had an effect on him, he simply raised an eyebrow. "Now now, Granger, I am actually quite smart, believe it or not. You aren't the only one who knows their way around a library."

Granger only scowled at him. "C'mon, Professor McGonagall is expecting us."

Draco couldn't help the smirk that slid its way across his face.

* * *

Hermione didn't bother to look back as she led Malfoy down the hall towards the staircase where McGonagall asked them to meet her.

Was it just her, or were his footsteps irritating as well?

Finally, she rounded the final corner and saw, to her relief, that the new Headmistress was already there.

"Ah, Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, you've finally arrived. Let's get down to brass tacks, shall we?" Professor McGonagall said promptly.

"What the bloody heck does that saying even mean?" Hermione heard Malfoy mumble behind her. He was ignored by both women, and McGonagall went on.

"Just up these stairs are the Heads' dormitory. You will find a small common room and two connecting bedrooms. You are expected to get along and share the space," McGonagall said, giving the new Heads a glare. It wasn't common that the Heads were from such opposing houses, and she was interested to see how this played out.

"Every Sunday night at eight you are to report directly to me. I will now leave your to explore your me home," she finished, turning deftly on one heel and leaving to tower.

There was an awkward silence between the two teens. Neither had known that they wrote be expected to share a common room, and neither was completely keen on the idea.

"Well, Granger," Malfoy said, breaking the silence. "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

* * *

Draco lead the way up the small staircase. At the top, he was surprised to find only a small trapdoor in the ceiling. "What the..." He mused out loud.

Out of curiosity, he pressed the palm of his left hand against the wood, feeling it heat up slightly at his touch. Again to his surprise, the door opened in, and he climbed into his new common room.

What he saw was amazing. Off to one side, a huge fireplace was blazing with bright red flames. Directly opposite the fire, the wall was covered with full length windows, allowing a stunning view of the setting sun over the lake and behind the mountains. The room was scattered with black furniture, with gold and silver accent pillows and throws placed here and there. Directly across from Draco, two large-scale doors stood in the wall, one labeled "Hermione" in gold cursive, the other "Draco" in silver cursive. Really, the whole set up was beautiful.

"Oh my..." He heard a soft voice exclaim behind him. He turned to see Granger standing behind him with an awestruck expression on her face. Rolling his eyes, Draco went over to the door labeled with his name and walked in.

A massive four posted king sized bed dominated the room, with sheer black dealings, black sheets, and a green quilt with pillows to match. To his right, he saw an enormous tapestry of the Slytherin coat of arms. To his left, a large wardrobe and a full length mirror.

Opening the door, he saw a large bathroom in all warm golden brown hues. It had a double sink, a large bath, and two showers, along with a small door off in the corner that he assumed led to the toilet.

The sound of a door opening drew his attention away. A door he hadn't previously noticed had opened, and Granger stood there, taking everything in.

Lovely.

Conjoined lavatory.

* * *

Hermione pushed open the heavy wood door to find that it connected to a bathroom, and it seemed that she would have to share with the snake. How lovely.

Her chamber had been decorated much the same as Malfoy's, only hers was Gryffindor, of course.

She and Malfoy paused, each in their own thoughts before something clicked in Hermione's mind. "Wait a minute, there's no curtain around the bath."

Malfoy grinned maliciously at her. "Come now, Granger, you relish the thought of catching me without my clothes on. Every girl does." She felt nauseated at the thought.

"Yeah right. You've probably started those rumors yourself."

"Well," he said, smirking at her. "You can find out for yourself if the rumors are true." Hermione gagged. "Really, Granger, I know I'm extremely attractive."

"As if I would ever be attracted to you."

"There's a simple test if I'm right or not."

Hermione suddenly felt scared. This wasn't their normal war of snide remarks. "What is it?"

Malfoy smirked. He didn't give a response. In two quick strides, he was across the room and kissing her without touching any other part of her.

Hermione stood there in shock for a minute, before her hormones took over and she was kissing him back.

Suddenly, Malfoy pulled back. They both stood there in silence for a moment. "See?" He whispered. "I was right."

Without warning, he turned and sprinted room slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Draco was seriously considering finding some mental help. What the heck was wrong with him? He had just kissed a mudblood!

He had just kissed Granger, his enemies since they were eleven!

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

And yet, despite all these thoughts, he couldn't help but feel that something about that kiss just seemed right.

* * *

Hermione stood there in the bathroom, frozen.

What had just happened?

Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, had just kissed her, Hermione Granger, Gryffindor golden girl.

Mudblood.

Know-it-all.

Bookstore.

And she had kissed back.

What the bloody heck was up with her?

Yet, despite her misgivings, she couldn't help but feel that something about that kiss just seemed right.

* * *

**So, did you like it? Do you think I should continue? If I don't hear from some, I'll just leave it the way it is, but I do wood life to know what you think!**

**Love y'all!**

**~Boogalee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Something Just Felt Right**

**Harry Potter FanFiction**

**Hey! So, I decided to continue this, just for the one person who followed and reviewed. Thanks Alexus! You rock!**

**Anyways, so not quite sure where I'm going to take it, but please, if you read any of this, review! Even if it is a flame!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only the plot.**

Chapter Two

Hermione woke up groggy the next morning. She rubbed her eyes, trying to blink away the weird dream she had had. Something about Malfoy kissing her... and even stranger, her actually enjoying it!

She sat up, momentarily disoriented until she remembered where she was.

The Head's Dorm, decorated red and gold for Gryffindor.

The Astronomy Tower.

In the room right next to Draco Malfoy.

She groaned, allowing herself to fall back into the mountain of pillows.

It was a nightmare that she had had, alright, difference was, she had lived it.

She was sorely tempted just to remain in bed all day, but it was the first day of term, so that would mean missing all of her classes. And if there was one thing Hermione Granger wasn't, it was a slacker. She hauled herself out of bed, and, gathering her toiletries, went to the bathroom to shower.

She didn't even pause to think as she undressed right there in front of the shower. She turned it on to get the hot water going, gathered everything together, and then hopped in, closing the warped glass door behind her.

She stood there for a moment, letting the hot water pound away all of her cares, easing the knots in her back. As she lathered her hair in shampoo, she couldn't help but start to sing. Hermione, as ambitious academically as always, had taken a music course over the summer to "widen her horizons," and found that she actually quite enjoyed singing for fun. In fact, she had been working on a song for quite a while now, but she just couldn't seem to get it right. Taking a deep breath, she began to sing in a low alto.

_I was living a lie._  
_My world was broken tonight._  
_My old beliefs take flight._  
_The cold, sad sorrow does bite._  
_There is no shining night._

_Yet I don't cry._  
_Won't let this chance pass me by._  
_This time I'm gonna fly._

_I feel that I'm free!_  
_There's no where I'd rather be!_  
_All the darkness will flee!_

_I'm finally me!_

She paused. She was never quite sure how to make the transition to the second verse. Humming to herself, she tried out several different melodies, but none of them seemed right.

Shaking her head, she admitted defeat for the time being, and, rinsing the shampoo out of her long hair and lathering in conditioner, she started to belt out a song from one of her favorite Disney movies, Hercules.

Only thing was, she had forgotten that it was a shared lavatory.

* * *

Draco Malfoy groaned as something stirred him out of his odd dream. He had been chasing a nameless and faceless woman throughout the Forbidden Forrest, calling out to her, asking her to stop. Just as he was about to catch her, just as he was able to grab her arm and see the small star-shaped birthmark on her left shoulder, he had woken up.

Sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Draco glanced quickly at his surroundings. Even for him, it was a lot of silver and green, and that was saying something.

Distantly at first, he became aware of an angelic voice singing softly. Pausing to rub a sore muscle in his bare chest, he sat and listened as the voice finished out a chorus to a song he had never heard before, and then paused. Just when he thought that she was done singing, she began to belt out "I Won't Say I'm in Love" from Hercules.

Okay, sure, Hercules was a Muggle thing, but during sixth year, a couple of Hufflepuffs figured out how to project movies using their wands, like a projector. So every Friday night, there had been a movie night in the Great Hall, for anyone and everyone who wanted to come.

And, _come on_, it's Disney. Disney is a part of everyone's childhood, Pureblood or no.

Standing up, and promptly feeling the need to use the loo, he went to the lavatory, only to realize...

_Was that Granger singing?_

He was shocked. There was no way a mudblood should have a voice like that!

But it sounded so... pretty... and perfect... and Disney-esque.

Shaking of these traitorous thoughts (_it is Granger, after all, know-it-all mudblood_, he thought to himself) he walked into the bathroom.

_Oops_, he thought. _Really bad timing._

He had walked into the bathroom just as Granger had stepped out of the shower, wrapped in only a towel.

_Well, this is awkward, and after last night, too._

* * *

After finishing up one last, "_At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love!"_ Hermione wrapper her mint green towel around herself and stepped out of the shower intending to go to her room to change.

Thing was, she wasn't counting on Malfoy having to take a whiz.

And, even more, she wasn't counting on finding him wearing only a pair of dark blue boxers. Hermione felt a deep red flush rise in her cheeks. "Erm, morning, Malfoy." What was wrong with her? No witty comment, only blushing and stuttering like a second year? She was acting like Lavender Brown!

And she _definitely_ didn't notice how toned his muscles were, and how little fat there was. Merlin, Quidditch must do more for the core than she thought...

Shaking of the thoughts, she noticed that Malfoy was staring at her, and not mocking her with any snide insults. There was something new in his eyes. She couldn't identify what it was.

She started to edge around him, eyeing her goal of the wooden door not more than fifty feet away. Malfoy still hadn't said a word, and she suddenly said, "Bye!" and took off for it.

Her hand was on the door knob, when suddenly, she heard him say, "Granger?"

"Um, yes?"

She turned to look at him and noticed a small grin on his face. Not a sarcastic one, or one that insinuated the fact that he wanted to take almost every girl in the school to bed, but a true grin of amusement. "That's my door."

Blushing a brighter red than the Gryffindor stands at the Quidditch cup championship, she raced across the room and slammed her bedroom door shut behind her, hearing a small chuckle echo throughout the bathroom.

* * *

Draco chuckled as her listened to the bang of the door. emGranger must feel humiliated/em, he thought gleefully. Humming to himself, he took care of his business and returned to his room to get ready for the day.

* * *

Hermione was still blushing furiously as she made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She was almost to the giant double doors when she was encased in a huge embrace from a figure with brilliant red hair.

"'Mione!" the figure exclaimed gleefully. "How have you been?"

She couldn't help but chuckle at the antics of one of her closest friends. "Great Ginny. And you?"

"Never better!" she chirped, and then she released me. She had a second to breath, before she was again smothered in a hug, this time by a figure with black hair.

"Hey, Harry!" she managed to gasp. She was released and was able to look up at het grinning face of one of her best friends. "Merlin, what was that for? You saw me on the train yesterday!"

Harry only laughed. "It was weird being in the common room without you, Hermione."

I allowed a small smile. "And where is Ronald?"

Ginny giggled. "Still asleep. Harry and I have a bet going for when he will wake up. I think he'll be up before lunch."

"And I think we won't see him before dinner." Harry offered his girlfriend a small smile.

I couldn't help but smile as I watched the two of them. Things were so easy between them. So simple. Why couldn't Ron and I be like that?

"Anyways, 'Mione, who's the head boy?" Ginny asked, shaking me out of my thoughts.

I was about to respond when I heard a drawling voice behind me say, "Well, if it isn't the Weaselette and Saint Potter?"

* * *

**So, did you like it? If you did, or if you hated it, or even if you thought it was just meh, please review!**

**Love y'all!**

**~Boogalee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Something Just Felt Right**

**A Harry Potter FanFiction**

**Hey guys! I got so much positive feedback! I decided to continue, if only for Kathleen, because she said she's read the first two chapters three times…**

**Also, anyone what to beta? I got one comment that said I might want to proof, and I agree, except I can't edit my own work for the life of me. So, any volunteers? Say so in a review or PM me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only the plot!**

Chapter Three

_Last time of Something Just Felt Right: _

"_Well, if it isn't the Weaselette and Saint Potter?"_

Hermione groaned, fighting the urge to fake the need to go to the loo just to escape the torment and the awkward. Seriously, one day you're mortal enemies, the next it's just lots of blushing and staring and hiding. Not fun.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked coldly. If there was one benefit to having fought Voldemort, it was that puny punks and bullies like Malfoy and his cronies no longer scared any of the Golden Trio.

That is, until Hermione had seen him nearly naked.

Shaking off these thoughts, Hermione tuned back into what Malfoy was saying. "Oh, nothing much. Just couldn't pass up the chance to annoy three-quarters of the Gryffindor Musketeers, now could I?" he said airily. Turning to me, he said, "Granger, McGonagall wants us in her office directly after breakfast. Something about working out schedules and such?" he waved his hand at his lack of good memory, then turned to leave. "Until next time, Saint Potter, Weaselette. Granger." He walked over to the Slytherin table where Crabbe and Goyle were waiting for him.

"Merlin," Hermione heard Ginny whisper behind her. "That was almost civil for Malfoy." She took my gaze off of Malfoy's retreating form to watch her friends, who had extremely puzzled faces.

Harry was nodding. "He didn't call you a mudblood, 'Mione. Did something happen between you two last night?"

Hermione turned away before he could see the blush on her cheeks, leading the way to Gryffindor table. "Of course not, Harry. Don't be ridiculous. It's most likely that McGonagall made him promise to be civil to me since we are the heads, after all."

She sat down in an empty spot, and Harry and Ginny sat across from her. She could tell that her friends still weren't convinced, but she was already piling her plate hi with hash browns and eggs, leaving no room for conversation.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat at Slytherin table, ignoring almost all of the conversation going on around him, which was extremely odd in and of itself, as most of the time, he was a large contributor, but since his family had lost grace in the Wizarding World, they hadn't taken any expensive vacations or anything over the summer.

"Hey, Draco," his real best friend, Blaise Zabini said in a deep voice. "You okay?" Draco turned to look at his Italian friend.

He and his mother had remained neutral during the war, and so were still in good standing. Draco couldn't help the twinge of envy that shot through him. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he replied quietly.

"Oh yeah?" said one of his other best friends, Pansy Parkinson, in her high pitched voice. "Well, I don't believe you."

Chuckling to himself at how intuitive his friends were, at least compared to Crabbe and Goyle, he noticed Granger standing up at the Gryffindor table, and, deciding not to be late, he rose too. On his way out, he called over his shoulder, "Talk to you guys later!"

He met up with Granger at the doors, exchanged a few half-hearted insults, and then walked with her to the Headmistresses office.

* * *

Blaise shook his head as he watched Draco walk away. Something was definitely not right with him. Beside him, Pansy voiced his thoughts aloud. "Drake's different."

Blaise nodded, then his eyes narrowed as he watched his friend interact with Granger. Something about the way he stood, and how he was watching her at breakfast…

Blaise bit back a barking laugh. His friend… and Granger!

Once again, he shook his head, ignoring Pansy's questioning look. He wondered how long it would take his friend to realize just how right he seemed with Granger.

* * *

Hermione and Malfoy walked in thick silence to the big stone Gargoyle leading to Professor McGonagall's office. After a few "Weasel's" and "Bucktooth Granger's", they hadn't said a word to each other.

Once they had reached the gargoyle, Hermione voiced the password (Puking Pastelles, in the spirit of Professor Dumbledore) and she and Malfoy walked up to the door. Malfoy knocked, and they heard a faint "Come in!" before pushing the door open.

They entered to see McGonagall sitting at her desk, glasses on, studying piles and piles of paper, which, upon closer examination, turned out to be schedules. She looked up as she heard the heads enter. "Ah yes, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, please have a seat."

Malfoy and Hermione sat down in the two chairs directly across from her and waited patiently for the Headmistress to address them. Clearing her throat, she looked at the two students across from her before beginning.

"This year, there has been a new mandatory class added to the Hogwarts list. Human Psychology," she added, in response to their puzzled looks. "A class that studies human habits, instincts, and social patterns. The Ministry thought it wise considering the cause of the last…. Ah… disturbance, that children be educated in the habits of _all_ humans, magic or no."

Hermione glanced at the blonde beside her, trying to get a glimpse of what he thought of the new class. To her disappointment, however, his face wasn't any more revealing than a mask.

Hermione was excited for the new class. The chance to study the thought patterns and reactions of humans… it seemed extremely interesting to her.

"I am telling you this," McGonagall continued, "because, in order to truly grasp what the class is about, you will have projects that some people might not necessarily like or agree with. I expect you both to be mature about it, and to help the others as well." Once she had received their nods of confirmation, she dismissed them.

Hermione glanced at Malfoy. His face was still a mask. Shaking her head, she rejoined her friends at breakfast.

* * *

Draco got back to the Slytherin table just as Slughorn, the New Slytherin Head of House, was walking down it, handing out schedules. "Ah, yes, Draco, m'boy! How are you?"

Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his Head of House. "Fine, sir."

"Good, good!" Slughorn handed him his schedule before moving on. Glancing down, Draco saw that he had the new class first. Oh joy.

* * *

Hermione followed the trail of seventh years (Well, the people who were repeating seventh year) to the new classroom, located on the first floor. Upon entering the new classroom, she saw, to her surprise, that there were students from all four classes milling about. She had never had a class with every single person in her year before.

Entering the classroom, she saw that the desks were arranged in groups of two, to her dismay. She saw Ron and Harry sit together, and sat down herself next to Hannah Abbot (it was either her or Ernie Macmillan).

Once everyone was situated, a pretty, young blonde witch with grey-green eyes entered the room and closed the door behind her. "Hello, my name is Professor Addalyn Arowin, your human psychology instructor."

Hermione noticed the eyes of more than one boy following her around the room, and had to hold back a chuckle.

"In this class, you will be studying the minds of human beings. "

She flicked her wand, and a moving stick figure appeared on the chalkboard behind her, scratching his head and walking around. Everyone's eyes got bigger.

"What makes us tick."

A little light bulb appeared over the stickman's head.

"Let's call our little guy Tim."

Tom raced off the chalkboard, only to return, eating a chicken leg, making the guys act.

"We will see how human beings react in certain circumstances."

A stick figure girl with a triangle dress and curly hair appeared and walked by Tom. The guys laughed as he dropped his food and blushed.

"Just as we saw Tim react to Lia. Now, add in another factor."

Another guy came in and walked over to Lia, pulling her into a hug and a kiss. Little squiggled lines appeared around Tim's head to indicate Lia. The class watched as Tim stalked off the board, followed by Lia and her boyfriend.

The class applauded, and Professor Arowin allowed a small smile. "This is what we are going to be studying. Action and Reaction. Social ranks. The human tendency to judge and compare. That's what this class is about."

The new professor had everyone's attention. "The lack of knowledge on this subject is part of the reason that the war escalated in such a short time. The human mind is just as animalistic as any eagle's, or lion's, or badger's, or snake's."

Looking around at the class, she sighed. "We will be starting a project almost immediately. But there is one more small thing that I should mention."

Uh oh. Hermione felt a small bubble of apprehension in the pit of her stomach. This must be what McGonagall had talked to them about.

"In order to better understand what I am trying to teach you, you will each be paired with someone from different social circumstances than you. You will be expected to work with them on every project for the semester. After Winter Break, if you so choose, you may work solo, but only after Christmas. Until then, you are stuck with your partner."

Hermione's stomach was rolling. She had a sneaking suspicion of who her partner would be.

Professor Arowin rummaged on her desk for a minute, before pulling out a sheet of paper. "First group, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."

Hermione groaned and banged her head on her desk. She knew it.

* * *

**So, I know this was more filler, but I had to come up with some plot if I'm going to continue this. I know that the whole partner thing has been done a ton before, but oh well. Live with it.**

**Please review!**

**~Boogalee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Something Just Felt Right**

**A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Hey people! So, I got inspiration on what they're project should be, and here is the result. I go hope you enjoy it.**

**Oh, and to the reviewer who said, and I quote, "U spelt lots of things wrong," keep in mind that I am American, not British, and American English and British English are not the same thing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only my OCs and the plot.**

Chapter 4

"First group, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."

Draco groaned. Of course, he had to be stuck with Granger in this class for the entire semester. Know-it-all, muggleborn Granger.

Isn't that bloody _brilliant_.

Draco turned to look at said book worm, and was surprised to see Granger looking back at him. They shared a few terse stares, and one quick mutual nod before retiring their attention back to the new professor.

Draco blinked; the entire class had watched their silent exchange. The rest of the Golden Trio looked confused, while Draco noticed that Pansy and Blaise exchanged small, knowing grins. Willing his cheeks not to burn red, he resumed listening to Professor Arowin.

"Ron Weasley and Daphne Green grass." Draco noticed, much to his pleasure, that Daphne shot Weasle a venomous glare, and Weasle seemed to shrink.

"Neville Longbottom and Pansy Parkinson."

Blaise and Draco chuckled as Pansy let out an indignant shriek.

"Blaise Zabini and Lavender Brown."

Blaise gave the Gryffindor a genuine smile and a wink. Brown gave a huff and folded her arms over her chest.

And on and on the list went, until finally, in the last group...

"Harry Potter and Blix Lestrange."

All at once, muttering broke out throughout the entire room. The Chosen One, paired with the daughter of Bellatrix? You couldn't get circumstances any more different than that.

Finally, the pretty young professor (um, not that Draco had noticed) looked up the sheet of paper she was reading. "Would you please move to sit next to your partner?"

* * *

One look at Draco Malfoy told Hermione that he wasn't moving. He was leaning back in his chair, giving her that famous Malfoy smirk. Rolling her eyes, Hermione gathered her books and walked over to Malfoy's desk, dropping her bag on the desk and piping herself down in the seat beside him without saying a word.

* * *

Addalyn Arowin watched as her students situated themselves. Her green eyes wrinkled as she watched their reaction to their partner. The Slytherins were the most amusing by far.

As her gaze tracked around the room, it seemed to want to linger on one pair in particular.

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

To be honest, she really had not wanted to put those two together. She had read enough in the Daily Prophet to know that those two together were an extremely bad mix. She wouldn't her paired them up if not for the portrait of Dumbledore.

Sighing and ripping her gaze from the two silent students, she turned back to her class to introduce the new project.

* * *

Hermione sat stock straight in her chair when Professor Arowin pulled a large box to the floor in front of her desk. "Now, some of you my know, this class has taken the place of Muggle Studies, and, as such, we also need to cover some of that material."

An eager Hermione watches anxiously as the professor bent down and opened the box. "These, for those of you who don't know, are called _laptops."_

All of the muggleborns in the room exchanged glances. No modern technology works inside of Hogwarts.

"These are muggle devices," Professor Arowin continued, "that have been enchanted with a special charm that allows them to work in areas with highly concentrated magic. In each group, there is one person who is familiar with how they work. Would you please come and grab your group's laptop if that is you. Remember, these are on loan to you from the school."

Malfoy offered no complaint as Hermione stood up to get their laptop. They ended up getting a MacBook Air, with a dark blue case decorated with an actual map of the night sky, the Big Supper front and center.

Hermione opened the lid and pressed the power button, waiting patiently for the computer to start up while Malfoy looked the device over with no small amount of confusion and curiosity etched into his face.

Arowin kept giving instructions. "On the bottom of each computer, there is a piece of parchment containing the password." Hermione lifted the computer carefully and removed the paper from the base. _RuneOwl6643_. She carefully folded the parchment and stuck it in her bag, then typed it in and logged on.

"Once you are logged in, please close the lid." Hermione did so and turned to watch the innovative professor. "I will now explain why you have been trusted with these."

* * *

Draco was fascinated with the little muggle machine. What powered it? What did it do? How did it work? Forget the fact that it was made by animals. It was actually intriguing.

Draco was kicked out of his musings by Granger's sharp elbow reminding pay attention. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he did so.

"For this project, you will be using your computers to get to know and cooperate with two students in America using Skype, a program in which you will be able to see and talk to them as if they were right in front of you."

Excited whispering spread like wildfire. Americans were like an undiscovered animal to most of those present, and the thought of using muggle technology to contact them was practically unheard of.

"They have the same project as you, and attend the Crystal Academy of Magic. Due to the six hour time difference, you all have two hours set apart everyday free dinner to talk , just as they have two hours set apart after lunch."

Draco glanced at Granger. She was still sitting incredibly straight in her chair and was not looking at him.

"Occasionally, you will have to report back to me on your progress. But right now, we have a special treat. You will be able to talk to your partner group right now. I suggest you be extra kind, though, as they have woken up at 4:30 AM to talk to you."

Draco watched in awe as Granger lifted up the lid and the screen turned on.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I know, another first chapter, but I promise to get the story moving again!**

**Please review! Love y'all!**

**~Boogalee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Something Just Felt Right**

**A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Hey guys! I know, I just blew your minds for updating two days in a row! ;)**

**This chapter goes to Abbygirl for one of the best reviews I have ever received! The scene that you asked for is coming up soon! Not this chapter, but probably in the one after it.**

**And to CallMeAlyKat, I write most of my chapters at 11 at night, so I do the best I can. I will try to make them longer though!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only my OCs and the plot.**

Chapter 5

Draco watched, fascinated, as Hermione moved her finger around on a little white pad. Above the pad were buttons that appeared to have the numbers 0-9 on them, as well as all the letters of the alphabet, though their order was screwed up. He also noticed buttons with punctuation, and some he was unfamiliar with.

"What does that do?" he asked, forgetting for once to sneer at Granger. He pointed to a button with four connected, rounded squares on it. Granger looked at were he was pointing, before returning her attention to the glowing box that was the lid of the computer.

"That's the command key," she said. "It does a lot of things. Once thing it does is allow me to switch between functions more easily."

Having gotten his answer, Draco looked at the glowing box. "What's that?"

Granger had the audacity to laugh at him. "That's the screen, Malfoy. It's what we control using the keys and the mouse pad."

He noticed a little black arrow that seemed to move the same time Granger's finger did. "And the arrow?"

"It points to what part of the screen I am currently manipulating. I move it by moving my finger on this white pad." She demonstrated, moving her finger back and forth. "And when I find the application I want, I press down in the pad twice."

She did so, pushing twice when the arrow was over a white S with a blue circle behind it. Draco jumped when a white box popped up, and Granger chuckled. "I bet you're enjoying being so much better than me, huh Granger?" He snapped.

"Oh yes, Malfoy," she replied coolly. "Very much so."

* * *

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Malfoy's complete helplessness with the muggle machine. She having grown up used to it, believes the system was quite simple, but to introduce someone who was her age to muggle technology was... amusing and... satisfying.

"I just opened Skype," she said in answer to his unasked question.

"What do you mean, opened?"

She paused; how should she put this so he could understand? "This computer is like a mini library. The applications are like all the reference materials you wouldn't find in a library. When I double-click on an application, it's like I'm pulling a book off the shelf and using it, hence the word ' open.'"

Malfoy sneered. "Of course you would compare it to a library, Granger," he said in a disinterested drawl. Rolling her eyes, she only waited for Skype to load before looking at the contacts list.

There was only one person listed under the list, and Hermione couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the name.

**Cntry_grl22+cheesehead4eva **

Now wasn't that interesting? Curious, she looked at the top corner to see what hers and Malfoy's username was, only to groan.

**GryfndrPrncss_SlythrnPrinc**

Wasn't that just _peachy?_ She could only hope that the Americans didn't know about the houses were for.

Deciding not to draw Malfoy's attention to their name, she only clicked on the contact and hit _call._

* * *

Draco wasn't quite sure what was going on. All he knew was that he saw Granger click on a green button, then the screen suddenly showed him and Granger, and was buzzing at them. "Erm, what is it doing?"

Granger laughed at his uneasy expression. "Relax, Malfoy. It's only trying to connect to their computer."

"Why is it showing us, then?"

Granger only smiled and shook her head. He sounded so... young. "That's what they'll see when they answer the call."

Upon this revelation, Draco started to examine the screen in greater detail. "Whoa... your hair looks even bigger than normal Granger... Merlin... does my tongue really look like that?" He stuck it out and moved it closer to the camera, trying to get a closer look.

"That's a lovely tongue you have there, sugar."

Draco gave a yell and launched about two meters in the air. Hermione busted out laughing, nearly falling off her chair in the process, and the girl who had appeared on the screen giggled. She smiled at us, her blonde hair and blue-Gray eyes looking oddly familiar. "Hey y'all," she said easily, her accent unfamiliar yet oddly musical to Draco. She looked Granger in the eye, who was just recovering. "I take it this is his first time on a computer?"

* * *

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the friendly girl on the screen. _Finally, an upside to this project,_ she thought. "Yeah, he's from a pureblood supremacy family. Hasn't been in a muggle shop his whole life."

"Really? Now that's just plain wrong. Oh well. I'm Sophia Stockton. Call me Sophie. I'm a muggleborn through and through. Now, what's y'all's names?"

She couldn't help but giggle at the girl's strong southern accent. It seemed almost comical. "Hello Sophie. I'm Hermione Granger, a muggleborn, and this dork is Draco Malfoy."

Sophie whistled. "Those are some mighty sophisticated names you got there. Mind if I called you Mya?"

Malfoy snickered, but Hermione only have him a glare. "I don't mind. Er, if you don't mind my asking, isn't this supposed to be a partner project?"

The girl giggled. Hermione did't think she'd ever met someone so peppy at 4:30 in the morning. "Oh yeah. Will fell asleep."

The screen jostled for a moment while Sophie shifted her laptop around, and soon both Hermione and Malfoy were laughing at the sight of the snoring and drooling boy. The screen shifted again as Sophie placed it on a table and put her finger to her lips. Malfoy and Hermione watched in eager anticipation as she crept around to the back of the boy. Carefully, she put her wand up to his head...

_BANG!_ A sound like gunshot left her wand, and the boy leapt into the air, screaming, "DON'T KILL THE PURPLE LLAMAS!"

The rest of the group just about died laughing. Seriously, who dreams about purple llamas? The boy looked embarrassed. Turning to Sophie, he asked, "Is that them?" She only nodded, still choked up with laughter.

He pulled his chair over to the screen. "Hello. I'm William Ravenson."

All at once, Malfoy stopped laughing. "Ravenson, did you say? That's one of the few pureblood families left in America."

William's eyes seemed to twinkle. "Why, yes it is. And who would know that, I wonder?"

"Draco Malfoy."

William smiled, a kind of shark-like smile that gave Hermione the chills." Really, a Malfoy? I know all about your family. Mine is more impressive though."

Malfoy snorted. "I doubt it."

Sophie and Hermione looked at one another, then said as one, "Boys."

* * *

**So, good? What did you think of Sophie and Will? Please review!**

**Oh, and I'm still looking for a beta! Pretty please?!**

**Love y'all!**

**~Boogalee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Something Just Felt Right**

**A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Hey guys! I'm back! And I got a beta! Although, this one isn't checked because I couldn't get a hold of her, it will be corrected in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only my OCs and the plot.**

Chapter 6

Draco was thoroughly confused with the way that Granger and Sophie were interacting. Honestly, it was like, Hi! My name's Sophie Stockton! Nice to meet you! I'm your new best friend!

Draco soon his head and was heartened to see the other guy, William, mimicking his movements. At least not everyone was mental.

"So," Granger was saying, "how old are you guys?" Draco held back a groan. How original.

But apparently Sophie had no qualms with the question. "We're both at the ripe old age of eighteen."

Draco froze. "Wait, say 'ripe' again."

She looked puzzled, but said it again. He looked over at Granger and could see they were on the same thought pattern. "Your accents are... different," she said.

William looked irritated. "Well, of course they are. She's from Texas and I'm from Wisconsin."

Draco shook his head. "That's not what she meant." He paused, thinking. "Say 'loo'."

"Lyoo," they said together.

Granger caught on his trick. "Both."

Sophie said "Boeth" while Will said "bolth".

Granger and Draco stared cracking up. "Though really so strangely!" He gasped.

Sophie grinned. "Well of course we do. We're American. Everything we do is weird."

That only made Draco chuckle harder.

* * *

Blaise looked up at the sound of crazed laughter. To his surprise, it was coming from Draco. Blaise couldn't remember the last time he had seen his friend so amused.

Looking around the room, Blaise noticed he wasn't the only one shocked to see the Gryffindor Princess and the Slytherin Bad Boy laughing together. Blaise was the only one, however, to notice the way that Draco and Hermione were seemingly leaning towards each other. Shooting a knowing glace at Pansy, he also noticed a particular redhead who didn't look to happy.

So maybe he wasn't the only one.

* * *

Professor Addalyn Arowin was pacing around the classroom, watching her students interact with their American counterparts. It was pretty amusing, actually. Some people clammed up, and others were babbling, putting the other group back to sleep.

Addalyn was looking carefully at the students displayed at each screen. She sold be here...

Finally, she spotted the person she was looking for. "Sophie!"

* * *

Hermione was startled by the loud shout behind her. She was already precariously balanced on her seat from laughing so hard, that to have a sudden yell behind her made her topple rather inelegantly from her chair.

"Oomph!" She grunted as she felt her rump hit the floor. "That hurt."

A pale hand with long, thin fingers entered her line of vision, offering her a hand up. She took it gratefully, but was rather surprised by the force of the pull, and rolled into the owner of the hand.

"Oops, sorry," she said, peeling her face off of the (thankfully) shirt-covered chest. She looked at the person to apologize for the casual assault, and found herself face to face with a smirking Draco Malfoy.

"Now Granger," he drawled, "I know I'm irresistible, but that is going too far."

For once, Hermione found herself unable to formulate a witty response. "I... uh... Did you need something, Professor?" She could practically feel Malfoy's smirk.

The new professor was blushing. "I'm sorry, Miss Granger. It's just that your partner there is my cousin."

Hermione looked to the screen to see Sophie squirming around, trying to get a better look at what was going on. When she caught sight of Professor Arowin, she broke into a wide grin. "Addalyn! How have you been?"

Arowin grinned back. "Excellent! I, um, have to get back to my class," she kind of mumbled towards the end. Hermione could tell that despite all of her apparent confidence, she was really nervous. "Well, give my regards to Uncle Jack and Aunt Marianne!"

"Of course," Sophie replied. "It was great to see you, Lyn!"

"You too!" The professor wandered off, leaving a bewildered Malfoy and Hermione in her wake. Sophie laughed at their expressions.

"Come on," she said. "She's my cousin. It's not that weird."

Malfoy seemed to disagree. "She's quite obviously British, and you are quite obviously the opposite."

Sophie laughed. "Is it really that hard to believe?"

It was Will who answered her. "Yes, yes it is."

* * *

Before he knew it, Draco and Granger were saying goodbye to their partners and were returning their attention to Professor Arowin. "Well," she was saying, "now that you have all met your partners, you will probably want to know what you will be cooperating with them on, am I correct?" People around the classroom nodded.

"Well, as I said earlier, this class is also combined with Muggle Studies. So you will be cooperating with them on some sort of electronic presentation on the habits of the human brain." A hand was up in the back. "Yes, Mr. Zabini?"

"What's an Ellie Tonic?"

The muggleborns all snorted, and the professor smiled. "An electronic, Mr. Zabini, is something that runs on electricity. We will be getting into that in depth in the second unit." This time Granger's hand shot up, and Draco failed in his attempt to not roll his eyes. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"What kind of presentation do you want us to do?"

"Excellent question. You could do anything from powerpoint-" At this, all the mudbloods groaned, for a reason that Draco didn't know. "to iMovie, so long as everyone, American and British, participates," she finished. "Any other questions?"

No more hands went up, so she continued. "Tomorrow, I will explain in depth what you are truly expected to do. For homework tonight, I want a short essay on your partners' personalities in America." Everyone groaned. "You are dismissed."

Draco watched as Granger shut down the computer and was about to leave when-

"Mr. Malfoy? Ms. Granger?" Uh oh. He looked up to see Professor Arowin beckoning them to the front of the classroom. He walked up there, with Granger trailing behind him, clutching their dark blue computer to her chest.

"You called, Professor?" Draco said coolly.

"Yes," she paused, looking at them, calculating. "I expect the Headmistress has already discussed this with you, but I would like to reiterate her point."

Draco rolled his eyes. If the professor noticed, she didn't comment. "I didn't want to originally put you two together on this. I know your history." They both looked at her curiously. Why had they ended up in a group, then? "However, you were both made heads for a reason, and I expect you to go above and beyond." Draco and Granger both nodded. "That is all. You may go."

They both walked out of the door in silence, looking down to see what they had next. Draco groaned. Of course. Double Potions with Gryffindor. This was going to be a very, uncomfortable long walk.

* * *

Ron was seething mad. He wasn't even paying attention to what Harry was saying beside him. Something about how Lestrange had somehow in fifteen minutes managed to cuss out a muggleborn, offend a pureblood, and crack the screen of the laptop.

"So anyways, she- Ron? Are you even listening?"

Ron waved a hand at him. "Uh huh. Yep. Go on!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Ron, it's quite obvious you aren't listening to me. What's on your mind?"

Ron turned bright red. "Did you see how close Malfoy was to her? I don't like it."

Harry huffed. "Ron, in order for them to both fit on the screen, they have to lean together. I don't see what the problem is."

Ron folded his arms. "I still don't like it."

Ron ignored his friend as he snorted. Ron would be proven right. He knew he would.

* * *

** So, good? Bad? Please review, it means the world to me!**

**Love y'all!**

**~Boogalee**


End file.
